Modern electronic devices, such as computers, servers, and smart phones can have internal systems, for example memories, that can operate from multiple external (vis a vis the internal system) voltages and also from an internal voltage supply. Problems can arise if the switching procedures for switching between the external power supplies are not carefully controlled. For example, header switches can be stressed if the power supplies are allowed to short together for a period of time, particularly after numerous switching cycles. In turn, this can lead to reliability problems and device failure.